


Two Souls

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Amulet, Battle axe, F/M, Forgive Me, Genocide, Nephilim, OOC death, Souls, This is a bit old lol, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Death comes to collect from his beloved mate, he gets more than what he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written like.....a REALLY long time ago....about two months before my phone broke last year which was....about a month before school ended and I got a new phone so.....yeah, its just been sitting in my office works on my old Nokia and I decided to brush off the dust and tweak it a bit before posting it. This is my first fic for this video game and character so please, be gentle ,xD ♥

His eyes glowed brightly as he entered your hut. You hid behind the  
bed, head poking out to see who the footsteps belonged to.

"Death," you breathed, slowly coming to your feet.

His orange eyes found you and held you in place. "(Y/n)." His  
breathing was ragged, he had a few scratches and cuts along his pale  
torso, blood splattered on his dirty pants.

"Are you alright, my love?" You whispered. He frightened you- the  
sight of him frightened you right now.

You awoke to an empty bed this morning, though you thought nothing of  
it. Death always had a habit of waking before you.

You rose and put on the only pair of clothes you had: A (dirty) white  
armored battle dress and your armored boots. Your blue-tinted skin  
stood starkly against your clothes and jet black hair.

Just as you tied your hair back with a strip of cured leather a cry  
sounded. You cringed, the very scream of a nephilim could destroy the  
ear drums of a demon, let alone a war cry could deafen anyone.

Just as you turned towards the door of your shared hut more cries and  
yells sounded, most cries of pain. You could hear the familiar 'clink'  
of weapons meeting in battle. The loud 'crack' of guns being fired.  
The swift 'swoosh' of whips and swords flying through the air.

"Death!" was the first word to escape you when you realized what was  
going on, hands flying to your abdomen. You frantically began  
searching for your weapons, but your battle axe was nowhere in sight.

There was a loud crash, presumably right outside your door and it  
shook your hut. Loosing your balance you fell before quickly running  
to the door. Throwing yourself upon it the door wouldn't open.

"Death!!" You cried, fists banging against the door. "Death! _Death!_ "

You waited for hours as you heard the battle from within. The screams  
all sounded the same, they all seamed to blend in, you couldn't tell  
who was who.

By the time it grew silent, you were curled on the bed you and your  
mate shared, face streaked with black tears from your grey eyes.  
"Death," you whimpered. "Where are you?"

There was movement outside- someone was unblocking your door.

 _They probably heard me,_ you thought. _They must be here to  
finish the job._

With a strangled gasp you quickly ducked behind the bed. You wiped  
furiously at your eyes and nose; no one but your mate would ever see  
you in a time of weakness.

When you saw Death step through that door, you felt relief. But it was  
washed away as you saw the blood on his twin scythes, _your_  
weapon strapped to his back, and the bloodstained mask he donned on  
his face.

"My love," he rasped, taking a step towards you and you took a step  
back. You could see his orange eyes squint behind the mask.

"What happened?" You asked carefully.

His eyes suddenly looked pained. "(Y/n), dove, come here," he rasps.

Tentatively, you take a step forward, hesitantly taking his  
outstretched hand. There's something wrong with your mate and you know  
it.

He pulls you in roughly, squeezing you in a tight hug. Ripping the  
mask off, he buries his face in your hair, inhaling the deep scent of  
verbena in your hair. His arms wrap around your waist and yours around  
his neck.

"What..Death... What happened?" You asked once again.

"I...I killed them..." He whispered into your hair. "All of them."

A gasp escaped your lips as you pulled back, without much success. His  
grip remained tight and his face pained.

"You- you killed the nephilim?! O-our brothers- sisters! H-how could y-?"

"I had to, (Y/n), I had to."

"No," you breathed. "No, _no_ you didn't. _Why?_ Why would  
you kill them all?"

"I haven't. Not all; not yet..." His orange eyes met yours and your  
heart clenched painfully.

"Y-y-you mean-? You're going to- but I'm your mate! Im-! Death, I love  
you! Why-"

"It's the only way to keep the third kingdom safe, my love."

"Third- the- the humans?! Those tiny beings whose very nature is to  
destroy each other?! Death, why?!"

"I-"

"You've killed my kin. My brothers and sisters; my people... And now  
you wish to kill me....?" Your voice was no more than a whisper.

Death looked away, blinking away the tears that stung his eyes. "It's  
the only way to ensure the balance.... My love, I-"

"' _My love_ '? Death, you want to kill me..."

"But I will bring you back!"

" _What?_ "

"I will keep your soul. _Here_ , in this amulet." He lifted the  
green glowing amulet from where it hung at his belt. "Once the  
apocalypse has end, I will bring you back, and all will be anew;  
better."

Tears escaped your eyes. "But I don't want to die... Not at your hand..."

"I-" he sighed, running his hand lightly through your hair, pulling  
out the strip of leather that held it in place. Your hand rose to  
trace his sharp jawline, the tips of your fingers running down the  
straight of his nose.

His mouth met yours in a tender kiss; the most tender you ever shared.  
It tasted of mint, eucalyptus, and salt... The salt of your tears in  
defeat.

He broke the kiss slowly, gently wiping away your tears. "I love you,  
(Y/n), I want you to know that. And I will do whatever it takes, to  
bring you back, even if its only you."

You whimpered, eyes closing as you pressed yourself tightly against  
him, clinging to him and him to you. "Don't. If we all don't return,  
then none of us will."

"But-"

"No! Please... Just don't."

Death sighed, throat constricted almost painfully. He turned his head  
and conquered your lips once more with revered passion; just as the  
blade of Harvester seeped into your flesh, between your ribs.

A strangled gasp escaped your lips into his, your eyes opening to meet  
his, hand rising to his face. "My love," you breathed, eyes rolling to  
the back of your head as your body slumped against Death's, blood  
soaking both your clothes.

A single tear escaped Death's now pale orange eyes, the vibrancy they  
once held now gone with his love. He gently laid your body on your  
shared bed, bringing the amulet forward to collect your spirit.

He watched in horror as he collected _two_ souls...

You were with child...  
_His_ child...


End file.
